


Home

by Lady_Darkness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Steve and Bucky in Wakanda, after Endgame.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I feel should be a post-credit scene after Endgame. Posting this now before the movie destroys all of my dreams anyway.

A soft orange glow brightened the Wakandan landscape. Steve considered sunset the most beautiful time of the day. During his travels, he’d seen quite a few sunsets, but none had been as striking as this one. The colours of the evening sun were just so much brighter, and more radiant than he’d ever seen before. Ever since he had arrived in the village, his drawings had been inspired by the look of the country by sundown. Those sunsets had been most comforting right after the snap, when half of the world population had been lost, and he’d had to deal with both anger and survivor’s guilt. He’d thought he had lost his best friend all over again, the third time since he’d saved him from HYDRA in Azzano. 

A stroke of luck, some very clever thinking on SHIELD’s part and the collaboration of Strange, Banner and Tony had allowed Carol to take out Thanos and Nebula to retrieve the Infinity Glove. As soon as Nebula touched the thing, the missing people had started to come back, right where they had disappeared months earlier. A whole lot of chaos had ensued, but in the end, everyone had been sorted out and the world restored. 

Tonight, Steve finally allowed himself to relax after all of the festivities and formal functions of the last few weeks. He sat outside of Bucky’s hut, dressed in the same style of clothes his friend obviously preferred since he lived in Wakanda. He’d gotten into the habit quite quickly when moving in with Bucky, first stealing his clothes and finally getting some from a nice neighbour. The tunic he wore was golden brown, with a sky blue scarf covering up his left shoulder, leaving the right one bare so his movements weren’t restricted. He smiled to himself as he thought of the last few weeks he spent here, with Bucky, the village kids and the goats. It was as peaceful as his life had ever been, and he wouldn’t mind if it lasted any longer.

The sound of stuff breaking followed by a loud bang caused him to look up and get ready to sprint inside, but a few cuss words from Bucky and one goat running for its life told him he didn’t need to bother. He didn’t even recognize the animal as it ran so fast. Steve threw his head back and laughed loudly. For once in his life, everything was alright.

Bucky immediately stuck his face out of the door, alarmed by Steve’s laughter. He was still scowling, but his expression was softened by the happiness in his eyes. Cleaning his hands with a towel, Bucky made his way outside to join his friend.

“No worries, Steve, the culprit has already gone.”

Steve laughed again, showing his pearly white teeth. He loved this, he loved the expression on Bucky’s face as he sat down next to him, his blue eyes were sparkling with life, like they hadn’t in years. Steve felt his friend look him over and couldn’t help himself doing the same. Bucky had changed since he’d come back from wherever he had been. He hadn’t retained any memories of the time he had been missing, just like all the others, but there was a sense of tranquillity in him that hadn’t been there the last few times Steve had met up with him. It was as if the mental damage done to him had been fixed. Bucky was almost back to being the young man he’d been when he had embarked for England over half a century ago. The dark shadow haunting his eyes had completely disappeared, leaving a soft and open expression in its place. 

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes and smiled, letting the love he felt for his friend shine openly. He patted the place next to him and looked at Bucky as he sat down. Fighting the urge to lean against Bucky, Steve sat up just a little straighter until he felt the other man’s hand graze his. His eyes big and round, he looked at his friend’s bearded face, noticing the long hair swaying gently with the breeze. Bucky gently took his hand and lead it to rest against his cheek. Steve’s thumb immediately started caressing the prickly face, as if it had a mind of its own. Bucky just smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before he snapped back to seriousness. 

“Steve, it’s time we face this,” he said in a soft voice, “We’re not getting any younger, we can’t keep running like this forever, serum or not. Stay with me, take care of the goats and the kids in the village. You deserve rest, you’ve given it your all. Let the young guys, like Peter, take over saving the world.”

Steve nodded. He knew it was time to retire, and he knew it was way past time to address this attraction. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath.

 

He moved slowly to bring their lips closer, giving Bucky every chance to pull back. His eyes locked onto Bucky’s and widened as he noticed the other man close his and go in for the kiss with an eagerness he hadn’t expected. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as their lips finally touched and he felt Bucky move against him to get closer. His tongue slid against Bucky’s lips, tasting him for the first time. This was it, this was what he had been looking for since the first time the blue-eyed kid had come to save him from a brawl. He rested his forehead against Bucky’s and smiled, revelling in the soft expression Bucky’s eyes held as they held their gaze. 

“Buck… we made it, pal, till the end of the line,” he whispered before capturing Bucky’s lips in a passionate kiss again.


End file.
